


【雷利】Hang up the call

by Fatjunejune



Series: 多重妄想海賊乙女世界 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Celebrate Birthday, F/M, Play tricks
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatjunejune/pseuds/Fatjunejune
Summary: 缺少一則通話的一天。感覺和平常一樣，卻又好像有什麼不一樣。
Relationships: Silvers Rayleigh/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 多重妄想海賊乙女世界 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849837
Kudos: 5





	【雷利】Hang up the call

**Author's Note:**

> *補檔，是雷利的生日賀文！  
> *有私設，ooc見諒🙏

「……」

把對講機放回電話蟲的貝殼上，看著它發出咔嚓一聲，閉上眼睛沉睡。雷利的心情有點微妙。

以往他只要撥號過去，電話蟲剛打算發出致電中的波嚕波嚕聲時，就突然畫風突變似的，變成對方燦爛地笑的樣子，還傳來她充滿笑意的聲音。不過大多數還是她撥號給自己聊天，開口第一句就是抱怨他撥號的次數寥寥可數，十根手指的就能數完了。他都是隨便的說了聲抱歉，打哈哈的敷衍過去。

今天就是閒來無事，突然起了點雅致就打算撥號過去找她敍敍舊，約出來一起吃飯聊天的，誰知道居然沒人聽。老實說認識她這麼久以來，還真是第一次她沒接自己的電話。

倒不是說有多大問題，但就……奇怪吧，感覺很突兀的。

所以她去哪了？

雷利坐在吧桌前，手指輕輕撥了一下杯裏的冰塊，看著它浮在金黃色的若有若無地散發着酒精香味的液體表面上旋轉，難得地沉思著。

「怎麼了，阿莉醬沒接聽你的電話麼？」夏琪看著罕有地待在吧桌前喝悶酒的雷利，呼出一縷煙後勾起笑容問道。

「是啊。」雷利抿了一口酒，有些好奇地回覆「她還是第一次沒即時接聽我的電話。」

「她好像是說今天有事要做，要消失一整天。」夏琪又抽了一口，托著下巴懶洋洋地拋出一句話。

這勾起了雷利的興趣，他仰起頭看著夏琪問道「一整天？她去做什麼事？」

「誰知呢。」夏琪聳聳肩，隨即揶揄地笑問「怎麼？平時對人吊兒郎當的，偶爾才撥號過去和她聊天，現在人家有事要做不找你了就突然很感興趣？」

雷利聞言哈哈兩聲作回應。

他繼續低頭喝，直至杯裏的酒全流進胃裏，他才站起來走到門邊，說了一句「我出去了。」就打開木門邁步離開夏琪的酒店了。

他走在大街上，看著途人從自己身旁經過，捏著下巴想著今天該去哪裏消磨時間。

賭博？好像挺不錯，有點手癢。

走路的方向轉了個彎，他朝著地下賭場的方向走去。

「13，大！」

耳邊響起歡喜聲與抱怨聲，雷利笑瞇瞇的把其他玩家輸掉的籌碼挪到自己面前，繼續盯著莊家把三顆骰子放在器皿內，合上蓋子搖晃。

當莊家停下動作時，這次他毫不猶豫的下注買小。看到莊家打開蓋子時，發現自己又勝了，頗為好心情的瞇了瞇眼睛。

感覺玩夠了，他便拿着一堆籌碼去兌換處換成現金。左手拿著一袋沉甸甸的錢袋，他輕輕上下搖了搖，聽到貝里互相撞擊的清脆聲音，不禁笑了笑。有收獲，這次運氣意外的不錯啊。

他抬頭看了看天空，發現天色還是明亮的水藍色，時間還尚早。他思考了一會兒，掏出放在身側的電話蟲，嘗試再次撥號給某人。

「……」

還是不通，雷利不太意外的掛斷電話，繼續在街上遊走。約莫走了一會兒，聽到有人呼喚他的名字，他微微側過頭望向那人。

「雷利先生，又去賭錢了啊。」身材火辣的女人舉着扇子擋着嘴巴，她微微瞇起眼睛帶著笑意地說。

「是呢，這是老人家打發無聊的嗜好啊。」雷利露出笑容回應。

「雷利先生還不是老人家呢。」那女人輕笑了一聲「那要不要來這裏喝酒？挺多美女陪你打發閒暇的哦。」

「雖然一大早喝這麼多酒很傷身……不過既然姑娘這麼熱情地邀請，那就恭敬不如從命了。」雷利往她的方向走去。

酒吧大門上的門鈴因他推開而響起，待在角落的點唱機播放着悅耳沉穩的爵士音樂，裏面的待酒女看見客人來了便紛紛走到他的附近坐下，滿臉笑容地招呼他。雷利臉上用著一貫的悠閒笑意有遊刃有餘的回應她們的問題，大概喝夠了，他把酒的帳單付了就和她們揮手離開。

走出酒吧並關上大門，環繞在耳邊的藍調音樂變為途人的說話聲，雷利再次抬頭望向天空，這次顏色稍為暗淡一點。他又掏出電話蟲撥號，然而某人還是沒回應他。

他哼笑了一聲，把電話蟲放回身側繼續走路，這次走著走著就有人來找他，說是有人要找他鍍膜。

他走到造船鍍膜區，捏著下巴看著停泊在岸邊的船，船身不大，應該很快就能上膜。雷利轉過身子，和那船長笑說幾個小時後就會完成，先讓他們隨意走走。

完成工作，他把船交給那船長後便離開工作區，返回觀光區那邊。他又再次抬頭看了一眼天空，發現天色已不是純正的水藍色，而是融合了一點點橙紅色，是帶著藍色和紅色的淺紫色。

他再次掏出電話蟲撥號，仍是沒接聽。

他頓了一下才邁步繼續走路，視線隨意地往擺放在街側兩邊的攤位掃過，眼角餘光發現一位老闆正拿著口感不錯的酒在叫喊買賣。雷利停下腳步，在到那人面前笑著付錢買下並順帶老闆閒聊幾句，之後他終於返回夏琪的酒店了。

「歡迎回來。」夏琪看到是老熟人回來了笑瞇瞇說道。

「啊。」雷利把剛從市集買回來的酒放在吧桌上「看到不錯的酒就順帶買回來了。」

「嗯……價錢不菲哦。」夏琪拿起酒仔細端詳，隨即看了他一眼「贏了很多錢？」

「算是吧，今天意外地好運氣，不用輸得把自己賣了。」雷利哈哈兩聲回應。

「吃了飯沒？」

「還沒。」

「喏。」夏琪轉過身把晚飯放在桌上推給他「就猜你差不多回來了。」

雷利笑了笑，拿着勺子開始吃起來。吃完了就開了那瓶從市集買回來的酒，把它倒進杯子裏和夏琪閒聊起來。

途中他又再次不死心的撥號給某人，然而回應他的還是只有電話蟲的啵嚕啵嚕聲。

抽著煙的夏琪看著微微皺起眉頭地掛斷電話的雷利，勾起一抹了然的笑容說道「阿莉醬還是沒接聽你的電話啊。」

「明明平時三兩天就電話過來找我說話的啊。」雷利有些無奈地回應。

「呵呵。」夏琪不明意義地笑了兩聲「還真是第一次見你頭痛的樣子。老實說打算什麼時候會一起生活？你們互相有好感的吧。」

「……誰知呢。」

雷利盯著杯裏剔透感極強的琥珀色酒液，喝了一口像是沒所謂地說。

他和她，明明互相有好感，卻又默契的沒戳破那層間隔，維持著朋友以上戀人未滿的關係。對方不把話挑明來說，他也沒打算多管閒事，維持現狀也挺不錯的。

只是今天他卻覺得少了點東西，少了一則通話，少了耳熟能詳的抱怨。

他繼續有一口沒一口品著味道略為苦澀的酒，直至夏琪關店上樓，酒瓶裏的酒都快見底時，他才抬起眼睛往牆上的時鐘看過去。

快凌晨十二點了。

雷利沉思一會兒，還是決定撥號給她。他拿起對講機，輸入今天按了不知多少遍的電話號碼。

響了一會兒啵嚕啵嚕聲，就在他以為還是沒人按聽的時候，電話蟲倏然變換了表情，露出了笑容，對講機傳來了熟悉的女聲。

「喂？」

與此同時響起的還有敲門聲。

雷利有些疑惑地望向大門，他一手拿着電話蟲，走過去打開它，映入眼簾的是那個消失了一整天沒消息的某人。

他難得有些驚愕的微微睜大眼睛，看著眼前笑得一臉狡黠的女人。

「驚喜吧。」

阿莉嘿嘿地笑了兩聲，把電話掛斷，雷利的電話蟲發出結束通話的咔嚓聲。

「……你一整天到底去哪了？」半晌雷利才勾起無奈的笑容問道，語氣是他連自己都沒察覺到的釋然。

阿莉聞言又露出狡黠的笑容，她舉起袋子塞到雷利手裏。他打開袋子，發現裏面竟裝著兩瓶白蘭地，玻璃瓶因他的動作而相互碰撞，發出清脆的聲音。

「啊，給漏了，還有這個。」

阿莉又舉起另一個盒子到雷利眼前，他接過來。盒子上有一張卡牌，用秀麗字體寫著「Happy Birthday」字眼。

雷利愣了一下，他抬頭看著她。感覺到他的目光的阿莉只是勾起一抹笑容，伸出手指指向某處。

雷利順著她指的方向看過去，發現指的是掛在牆上的時鐘。

當時針與秒針重疊起來，共同指向12，而日期也轉換成5月13日時，悅耳的、帶著祝福意味女聲用著充滿笑意的語氣說道。

「神隱結束了，生日快樂。」

  
  
  


End

  
  


~~ PS： ~~

~~ 寫到中途的我：夏琪才是女主吧…… ~~


End file.
